ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kyledude788
Request So, Kyle, seems like you are a nice user out there. Mind if I make Link Summon-related stuff to my wiki? Link is in my user account, where it says "MY FAVORITE WIKIS". LionHeartKIng (talk) 08:46, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Um, sure if you like. Kyledude788 (talk) 19:52, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Without being rude or something like that, but how Counter Spell Cards work? Do they activate during either player's turn, like Quick-Plays, are they Speed Spell 3 Cards like Counter Traps? If the latter happens, you can either type "Cards or effects cannot be activated in response of this card's effect, except Counter Trap Cards." and lose them the ability of becoming "Counter Spell Cards" or have an "unofficial" term (This is a Speed Spell 3 effect.) at the end of the effect. Anyway, the Counter Spell Cards do not feel like being Counter Trap Cards, with the latter focusing on negating stuff. LionHeartKIng (talk) 06:49, April 6, 2015 (UTC) I have no idea. Kyledude788 (talk) 16:48, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Template Template pages are simply "Template:*series/archetype*". --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 18:14, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Kyledude788 (talk) 23:36, July 27, 2015 (UTC) There's no template, as in CardTable we are using for cards. Just copy-paste the code and fill the blanks. LionHeartKIng (talk) 03:37, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Go to a template (e.g. Template:Jack-in-the-), click "Edit", copy the code to your page, paste and fill the blanks. Piece of cake. LionHeartKIng (talk) 05:32, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Two monsters in one What exactly do you mean by "a mechanic that makes two monsters in one"? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 04:49, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Discord I'm curious: Do you have a Discord, by chance? I ask because I want to talk to you about my own version of the "Upgrade Monster" concept (which, I can assure you, is significantly different from what you've come up with, even if some of the terminology is the same). For your convenience, mine is The-Psychid#7351. Hope to hear from you soon! --'Yes, it's THE-PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:16, April 6, 2019 (UTC) No, I don't. --Kyledude788 (talk) 20:05, April 6, 2019 (UTC) Mirage Monsters You created the Mirage Monsters, right?Qwex67 (talk) 16:27, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Well, I want to know because I’m putting Mirages to a fic, like I did with Enhance Monsters. To see my Enhance fic, go to fanfiction . net (no spaces) and look up Yu-Gi-Oh! Boost. A fic made by Weedle013 should be there. That one is mine. No clue how to get a second episode different than the first yet.Qwex67 (talk) 19:21, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Yes, I do created Mirage Monsters. --Kyledude788 (talk) 18:46, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Just making sure, so anyway, I’ve started a fic for them. Should the protag ace be DARK or LIGHT?Qwex67 (talk) 19:17, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Whatever you like. --Kyledude788 (talk) 19:33, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :I just thought of an out-of-the norm way of determining attribute, going in alphabetical order. That way, EARTH would be next, after Kokoro’s DARK ace. Wait, no. A WATER ace would fit the protag’s name better.Qwex67 (talk) 22:51, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :Hi Kyle, can I make Legion Monsters and Mirage Monsters, as well as knowing more about NRG and Access monsters so that I can make some cards for them? Thank you in advance. The Nepfessor (talk) 19:43, July 10, 2019 (UTC) For Legion and Mirage, yes. For NRG and Access, no cause I'm not interested on those. But if you want to make cards, just make sure to put the link in the page so I can see it. :Oh hi, Nepfessor!You wanna see Yu-Gi-Oh! Boost? The first episode is complete. ::Okay, Kyle. I will keep that in mind. As for Qwex67, yes, I did. Kinda short per se, but it's not that I make something better than this. Even though I expected (not demanded) a credit for me making the Enhance mechanic you used in there. The Nepfessor (talk) 20:16, July 10, 2019 (UTC) The credit is at the very top. Now, if you want to use Kokoro, Kyoryu, or Yosei, ask me first. I have a pairing going between Yosei and Kyoryu, so don’t mess it up.Qwex67 (talk) 21:44, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :::So, Kyle, here we go the first of my Mirage archetypes, it will be WATER. Omit the "continuity" part, it is mostly to test what I did on my physical deck collection, so it is pretty much trivial. The Nepfessor (talk) 21:46, July 10, 2019 (UTC) ::::Let me know if I did something wrong in my Mirage Monsters for the "Polaris" archetype. The Nepfessor (talk) 22:16, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Illusion Update Now I have archetype names for the protag, Yuki Kichi, and the rival, Kasai Chie. The archetypes are Wos and Rif, respectively.Qwex67 (talk) 18:29, July 11, 2019 (UTC) YGO Illusion I’m putting Mirage Monsters to a fic, but I want to know if you have an account on ff . n for the credit.Qwex67 (talk) 12:43, July 11, 2019 (UTC) I have 1 equip card for the archetypes of Yuki and Kasai.Uniting Mirage and Enhance, Qwex67 (talk) 12:23, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Category Page You need to add a category for Mirage Monsters.Uniting Mirage and Enhance, Qwex67 (talk) 15:07, July 23, 2019 (UTC) :Hi Kyle, mind if I add your Mirage Monsters to my wiki (this one (I lost my first account, so it is still mine). I am thinking of porting the cards for YGO Illusion me and Qwex are making, and if he is fine with that, we can continue from there. I am asking you for whether to add those kinds of monsters, as their creator. I will credit you on the category for the Mirage Monsters, don't worry, and I will let you know. The Nepfessor (talk) 16:59, July 24, 2019 (UTC) :Sure, I don't mind. --Kyledude788 (talk) 22:12, July 24, 2019 (UTC) ::I modded your table.Uniting Mirage and Enhance, Qwex67 (talk) 17:06, July 24, 2019 (UTC) :::Here's the credit: https://lionheartking.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Mirage_Monsters . The "Kaleido Mirage Beast"s found there had a Type of Mirage, not related to your Mirage mechanic. The Nepfessor (talk) 15:11, July 25, 2019 (UTC)